


Old Enough (But Not Quite There)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter, freshly 18 and ready to take hold of his independence, takes the opportunity to confess his love to Tony.When they end up in Tony's bed minutes later, Peter realizes that he might not be ready to go this far. Tony is nothing if not supportive, helping Peter bridge the gap between childhood and adulthood.





	Old Enough (But Not Quite There)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is low key dubcon since Peter is drunk, but he is lucid enough to take off his own clothes and initiate the contact, and Tony is drunk as well, so I'm not going to tag it as rape. If this will eek you out, please don't read <3

On Peter’s 18th birthday, he marks the date by making a huge step. Getting his own apartment. After a day of moving things in, the space is bare and a little dank, but it is the first taste of adulthood that he has been able to achieve. He looks forward to spending his first night in his own place.

But first, he goes to Tony’s place.

Tony has thrown him a party at his house, rooms full of people that Peter doesn’t know at all, and alcohol that Peter isn’t supposed to drink, but Tony lets him anyway.

He starts out carefully, sipping at wine coolers before he realizes that he is going to need something stronger. He looks across the room at Tony, sitting on a couch by himself, and tries to build his nerve to confess his undying crush on him.

Almost an hour later and almost trashed, Peter flops down beside Tony, barely avoiding sitting in the man’s lap. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tony says, draping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. Alcohol is swirling through his own blood stream at an alarming rate, though it isn’t showing on his sleeve so much as Peter. He’s laughing a little too loud, sitting a little too close, and is a little too handsy with Tony, his fingers teasing at Tony’s zipper.

“Mr. Stark I gotta tell you something.” Peter says, palming the growing bulge in Tony’s slacks.

“And what’s that?” Tony asks, placing his hand over Peter’s to stop him from pulling his fly open.

This is it. Peter’s opportunity to tell Tony about his undying love, about the crush Peter has had on the man since he started his “internship” when he was 15, about how every time he sees Tony his heart goes a million miles an hour and his stomach twists in knots. Right now, calm with the alcohol and emboldened by his new adulthood, Peter is ready to tell Tony just how much he loves him. “I want you to fuck me.”

Tony smiles at Peter’s blush. “Is that so?”

Peter recovers from his slip up relatively quickly, seeing as that _was_ one of the things on his list of things that he wanted to tell Tony. He shops Tony’s hand away from his crotch, unzipping his pants and dipping his fingers into them. “Yeah…”

“You better stop that.” Tony murmurs playfully, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss his fingers. “Gonna get us caught.”

Peter blushes. “Do you think anyone can see us?”

Tony watches Peter’s other arm fall into his lap, an attempt to discretely cover his own erection. Tony chooses not to point out that they are sitting on a couch surrounded by other people in different states of inebriated. “Nah, probably not.”

Peter squeaks when Tony takes one of his fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue slowly over the tip. “Mr. Stark…”

Tony resists a sigh. Peter closes in on himself a little more, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being seen after being made aware of potentially prying eyes. “C’mere.”

Peter lands astride Tony’s lap, his cock squeezed perfectly against Tony’s lower stomach. He huffs a self-conscious moan into Tony’s neck, and his arms drape over his shoulders.

“That better?” Tony whispers into Peter’s ear.

“I don’t want anyone to see me…” Peter murmurs, though his hips wind slowly into Tony’s body.

“Nobody can see you, Pete.” Tony lies, fumbling with the button on Peter’s jeans. He pulls open Peter’s zipper, smirking at the wet spot already darkening his underwear.

Peter bites his lip against a moan when Tony grabs his cock through his underwear. “Oh, Mr. Stark-!”

“Shh,” Tony shushes, practically jerking Peter off through the fabric of his boxers. He uses his other hand to urge Peter’s face into his shoulder, dampening the noises he can’t contain.

Peter’s hips rock into Tony’s hand, meeting the languid, almost lazy movements Tony is giving him. His hand is so warm, and it encompasses his length perfectly, and each stroke against his skin has pressure mounting in his gut, and oh, oh…

When Peter’s thighs start to tremble, and his thrusts become tight and hurried, Tony murmurs into Peter’s ear, “Close?”

“Yeah- yeah!” Peter puffs into Tony’s shoulder, his hands squeezing tight in the material of Tony’s blazer. “Oh god, oh-!”

Tony pulls his hand away at the last second, smiling cruelly over Peter’s shoulder when the boy squirms miserably in his lap. He brings his hands to restrain Peter’s hips and keep him from simply rutting into his body, dry humping himself to an orgasm like the selfish kid he is.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Peter whimpers into Tony’s collar, pushing himself uselessly against Tony’s hands.

“You want me to finish you?” Tony asks darkly, his alcohol stained breath hot against Peter’s ear.

“Please, please…”

“Why don’t you come with me to my bedroom, and we can both finish?”

Peter nods eagerly, backing out of Tony’s lap without even buttoning his pants. That piece of information seems to hit him a few seconds late, because as Tony stands and starts to lead him through the crowd of bodies, Peter hurriedly tries to cover himself. “Shit.”

“You’re alright.” Tony says absently. They make their way to Tony’s room and out of their clothes before landing on the bed.

Between the shame he felt in the living room and the self-consciousness he feels right now; Peter’s urgency is a bit doused. He lies on Tony’s silk sheets, watching the man dig through his bedside table for lube, and he feels very out of his depth. He feels so incredibly exposed, his body damp with sweat and resting on sheets that probably cost more than he does. Peter’s hands creep down his body to cover his waning erection, and he eyes his clothes on the floor, wondering if Tony would be okay with him keeping his shirt on, at least.

“Ready?” Tony asks as he turns back to Peter, lube in hand. Peter’s body answers before his mouth can, his wide eyes and flushed complexion giving away his fear. Tony gives a small, comforting smile. He’s covering his cock with his hands, for fuck’s sake, he’s nowhere near ready. Tony sets the lube back in the drawer, dragging the bedspread from the foot of the bed closer. “Would you feel better under the covers?”

“Yes, please.” Peter says softly, already feeling safer as his body is swallowed by soft blankets. They smell like Tony’s cologne, much more pleasant than that of sweat and alcohol that Peter is sure he smells like right now.

Tony lies down beside Peter, allowing a beat of silence to pass before he asks, “Do you want me to get you off?”

Peter looks at Tony sheepishly. “I… you said you wanted us both to get off?”

“I can get myself off later.” Tony says. “But if you want me to finish you, I will. I shouldn’t have stopped you before.”

Peter worries his lip, slowly edging closer to Tony. His hand creeps down Tony’s front, eventually finding the heated flesh of his cock. “I’ve never done anything other than this, is it alright if I...?”

“You don’t have to do that.” Tony says firmly.

“But is it okay if I do?”

“Yes, only if you want to.”

Peter wraps his hand around Tony cock and starts to stroke him as soon as he is given permission, squeezing a little too tight and moving a little too fast, doing his very best to impress Tony with a drunk hand job.

Tony is nothing but supportive of the effort, murmuring little _perfect_ s and _so good_ s and _just like that_ s to encourage Peter along. Tony’s orgasm takes a while to really build, but between Peter’s over enthusiastic hand and watching him put so much energy into trying to make it good, Tony eventually gets there. He lifts the blanket away from his stomach as he comes, a quiet groan accompanying the bursts of fluid onto his stomach. He grabs his shirt off the floor to wipe the mess from his stomach, resisting a smirk when he looks back at Peter. The kid looks absolutely wrecked, undoubtedly about to lose it just from jerking him off.

“Was that okay?” Peter asks, the quiet insecurity of his voice betraying his blown pupils and labored breaths. “I’ve never… I’ve only every done it to myself, I’m sorry if it was bad.”

“It was perfect.” Tony says gently, swallowing Peter with his body as he moves between his legs. He presses a soft kiss to Peter’s lips, adjusting his pace accordingly when Peter practically devours his mouth.

Peter is already about to come unglued beneath him, trembling hands grabbing at Tony’s shoulders and needy hips searching for something, anything to push into. “Mr. Stark,” Peter croaks against Tony’s mouth. “Please…”

“Please what?” Tony asks, half playfully and half seriously, as he isn’t sure exactly what Peter would want. He pulls away from the kiss to allow Peter the air to breathe, to think. The boy’s face is flushed, and his hair is damp with sweat. Gorgeous.

“I… I don’t know.” Peter murmurs, only able to hold eye contact for a second before he is looking away, too embarrassed to ask for what he wants but way too far gone to suggest they stop.

Tony leans back a bit to look between himself and Peter, inspecting the irritated flesh between Peter’s legs. Tony wets his lips. “Would you be okay with me sucking your cock?”

If possible, Peter goes a shade darker. “You don’t have to do that.”

Tony smirks. “But is it okay if I do?”

Peter nods loosely. “Only if you want to…”

Tony doesn’t hesitate, backing down the bed and dipping his head between Peter’s legs. He takes Peter’s cock into his mouth, sucking off the salty presence of precum as he starts to bob his head up and down Peter’s length.

Peter gasps sharply, immediately descending into urgent babbling. The slick heat of Tony’s mouth, relentlessly dragging Peter closer and closer to the end of his rope, is way better than anything Peter has ever been able to do to himself. “That’s- that’s so- oh god-!”

Tony has had Peter’s cock between his lips for all of 30 seconds before he recognizes that Peter is about to climax. The boy’s thighs shake on either side of his head, and the words previously pouring out of his mouth have dissolved into nothing more than clamorous sobs.

Before Peter even realizes how far gone he is, the imminent pressure of his orgasm is clamping down around is insides. He shouts weakly when the full force of his release hits him, arching off the bed as all of that compressed energy seemingly gushes from his cock onto Tony’s tongue.

Tony pulls away carefully, Peter’s softening cock flopping uselessly onto his lower stomach. He swallows without even thinking about it, falling by Peter’s side on the bed.

“Did you… swallow it?”

Tony smirks, Peter’s voice saturated in equal parts disgust and awe. “Yep.”

“… Cool.” Peter finally says, daring to rest his hand on Tony’s chest.

Tony pulls Peter fully into his body, allowing the boy to wrap thin arms around his waist and rest his head against his ribs.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to swing home…” Peter mumbles, sleep already threatening to drag him under.

“Don’t, then.” Tony says, teasing at the tips of Peter’s hair. “You’re a grown man now.”

“Oh.” Peter says, giggling airily. “Right.”

Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s hair, waiting until he is sure that Peter has fully drifted off before he allows himself to do the same.


End file.
